


Changed

by multicoloredpens



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicoloredpens/pseuds/multicoloredpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Orochimaru were killed by the third during the Chunin exams? What if Kabuto saw the potential in Sakura and in lieu of losing a master decides to take an apprentice? Not exactly a willing apprentice but an apprentice none the less. Eventually, nine years later Sasuke and Naruto stumble upon a familiar pink haired individual who grew into someone they aren't even sure is Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Sakura Haruno rolled over on the hard ground groaning. This wasn't where she remembered being. She remembered Gaara of the Sand attacking the village along with Orochimaru. The third had been battling the snake and had appeared to be winning. But now everything was dark. 

"Awake are we young kunoichi?" A voice said in the darkness.

She inhaled a breath quickly only to cough when it seared down her parched throat. "Who are you? Where am I?" 

"Ever so curious aren't we? Although according to your records you are one of the brightest kunoichi to pass through academy walls." 

Suddenly light flared in the darkness. Sakura squinted her eyes and say a bespectacled face peering at her from across a scantily furnished room. "Kabuto? But why?" 

"The why is simple. My master, Orochimaru, is dead. So I am free to do as I please; therefore, when I realized an apprentice for myself wasn't a bad idea I knew just who to approach."

Her face hardened. "I wouldn't call this approaching. This is kidnapping."

"Yes well while my method could use work I believe this is a relationship we could both benefit from. You learn everything I know and I pass on my knowledge to the next generation. I understand if you're wary about this at the moment but I firmly believe you will come to see the light."

"I may not be the strong person Sasuke is. Or have the unwavering loyalty that Naruto has, but I will never betray my village to someone like you." Sakura rolled to her side to face the wall. She'd fallen right into the snake pit. She knew the chances of him letting her go or her escaping were so slim they didn't even deserve a numerical value. The only hope she had was rescue. 

The silver haired rogue sighed. "I had a feeling you would say something along those lines. I believe that soon enough you will see my way of things. You will, or you will die."

Sakura felt the finality in his words. Her knees pulled into her chest, she wrapped her arms under her head. She shouldn't cry. She needed to be strong. She couldn't help the tears that escaped from under her eyelids. All she had was hope. Hope that Konoha would think enough of a Genin from a civilian family to come to her rescue.


	2. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None of this is really edited. It's just written and posted. Eventually I'll get around to going back through it. Maybe.

It's been one month. One month since she was kidnapped by Kabuto. One month and Konoha hadn't rescued her. Kabuto was leaving her huge books. At first she ignored them. That only lasted a couple days before boredom set in. So she absorbed the information he provided her. There couldn't be any shame in reading. That's what she told herself.

 

At three months Kabuto came to her. He found her seated at her bed looking down at her metal forehead protector, the untied ends spilling over her hands.

"Today I turn 13. I'm a teenager now. I should be having a party. My parents would be there. All my friends would come. Maybe Sasuke would show up. Or even that idiot Naruto. Instead I'm still here after three months. Nobody has come to rescue me. Nobody needs to save nobody Genin Haruno Sakura." The cloth and metal in her hands trembled. Her knuckles turned white. And then she placed it in her bedside table drawer, no marks marring the surface, but away from sight. 

"What will you do about it Sakura? Will you give up, waste away here alone? Or will you stand up on your own two feet and become a kunoichi they will have let slip through their fingers?" 

"I will fight. For me. I will survive and live and become the greatest Haruno Sakura I can. Maybe one day they'll see me for who I am. Not a nameless Genin, but a kunoichi of power."

Kabuto smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing. "Very well then. Let's do our best to make that happen. First let's get you some decent training clothes. You already stick out like a sore thumb with that hair you don't need an all red outfit to stand out."

Sakura smiled faintly and fingered the short strands of her hair. Maybe she’d let it grow.

“Alright then Sakura. Let’s head into the nearest village. We’ll get everything you need.”

Following Kabuto from the room and down into an unfamiliar hallway Sakura asked, “Why did you choose me Kabuto? You could have chosen any other Genin.”

She saw Kabuto turn his head briefly to eye her before continuing down the hall. “I chose you because I saw your potential. You have excellent chakra control. You may even develop it better than I myself have been able to. The others in your village failed to see this. You’re also a strong genjutsu type. You didn’t fall under the one I placed at the exams correct?”

She nodded. She’d never thought about things this way. Sakura had always placed Sasuke on a platform and resigned herself to never being good enough to be a true kunoichi. Kabuto’s praise made it sound possible. “What will you teach me?”

“Under my hand I will teach you everything I know. Medical ninjutsu, chakra manipulation, taijutsu. As far as genjutsu goes I’ll teach you what I know, but you’ll want to pursue it individually. I’ve a feeling it would be a strong asset to you. Especially if you come up against that Uchiha again. It’s always better to be prepared.” Kabuto continued up a set of stairs and finally to the door of what she assumed was a compound. “I’ll teach you about poisons; how to make them and counter them.”

Her steps suddenly halted. “And the genetic experiments on people? Will I have to do that too?”

Kabuto stalled and turned to face Sakura. “No. Those experiments were done under Orochimaru. You will learn about genetics and alterations to DNA; however, actual human tests will not be something we partake in.”

Sakura let out a breath. That was going to be a dealbreaker. If she had to harm innocent people and alter them she would have to find a way to escape. It wasn’t something she could do. Everything else Kabuto said he’d teach her sounded divine. This opportunity fell into her lap. She was going to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete crack idea that I got the other night and thought "Ah yes this sounds like a great idea." If you have any questions please let me know and I'll answer them to the best of my ability! I'm as of yet undecided as to whether there will be a romance in this. It's something I'd LIKE to add but I"m not sure if it'll flow right. But a warning that if I DO decide to write it in it will probably be Sasusaku. Or maybe Kakasaku. Can you see how undecided I am?


End file.
